Organic illumination devices for generating and emitting light which use organic light-emitting diodes as a light source are known in various designs. The organic diodes are also known as Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (OLED). These are particularly used to construct lighting devices. Designs of organic illuminants are disclosed in document WO 2008/040323 A2.